World Anew
by Wicked-Omega
Summary: Did they think one survive the killing curse and come out unscathed?  How foolish could they be?  But I am not complaining. Because it gave me power. Power to accomplish my goal,achieve my purpose.  1st Person POV. AU.
1. Chapter 1

World Anew

Disclaimer: Its just a fanfiction.

Prologue

For as long as I can remember, I was highly aware of my body. Now don't get me wrong, I know everyone is aware of their body. But this awareness is not what you are thinking of. This was the _hyper_ awareness, better than any being could claim.

I could _feel_ my nails get longer, my hair lengthen, cells dividing and developing in my body…that sort of stuff. Whenever I was hurt, I could just concentrate and heal myself. Completely instinctual.

It was not until I was six, when I began to realize what I was experiencing is not normal by any standards. Even back than, I somehow manipulated my brain to_ think_, to _observe_-in a way that no six year old should.

All thanks to my dear Uncle Vernon. That bastard was the one who forced me to change, to grow up. He stomped my innocence, stole away my childhood- not that I had much to begin with, mind you. I was a slave at the Dursley household. Neglect and abuse were daily occurrences. My aunt Petunia was no better, if possible, even worse than Vernon. Somehow I always get felling that her hatred for me was being channeled from somewhere else….

From the moment I could stand properly, my relatives '_taught_' me how to perform household works. When other kids would play at the park, I had to clean the kitchen, sweep the floor.

I never had the chance of a normal childhood. That ended when I was orphaned….

And now, I present you the story of my life.

Welcome to Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am just butchering the Harry Potter characters.

Splash!

A drop of liquid fell on the cold floor. My enhanced ears were able to hear the faint sound perfectly. The droplets rich dark red hue looked so attracting, its pearl shape felt so entrancing, so beautiful…

The scratch on my wrist healed at a _visible _rate. No flashy color coming out of there, neither sweet pleasure nor bitter pain. It just happened. It was like…_magic._ There was no wound on my wrist anymore- not anymore, neither a single mark.

My mind tried to understand the phenomenon. I've seen people get hurt before, I have seen them bleed but they never heal so quickly. Where it takes me a minute to heal a broken leg, it takes them years….

Is it because I am different?...Or perhaps – _better_?

That definitely explains it. I, perhaps am the next stage of human evolution…..superior to the measly beings called human who never acknowledge my existence. Vernon and Petunia once let slip that I was freakish just like my parents, and they were going to beat 'it' out of me even if it is the last thing they do. That confirmed my suspicions- I am _not_ human. I most probably am from a secret species that humans are trying to keep hush about. They are eradicating my people and I would prevent that even if it is the last thing I do. Besides I never believed my parents died in car crush. If they were '_freakish_' like me, they would be able to heal from any wounds- mortal or not. Are they being held at a secret laboratory while the humans experimented on them? Anger smothered in my eyes. My power churned and writhed at my emotions.

From what observations I did in my short life of ten years, I have found that human beings are terribly afraid of the unknown. They are afraid of change. And I am the _Unknown_, the _Change_. So they fear me.

_Fear_ turns into _anger_, anger into _hatred._ This hatred is all directed towards me, towards my existence. But they have forgotten that hatred brings _sufferings_.

And I will be the one to make them experience it. I WILL BRING SUFFERING AND PAIN UPON HUMAN POPULATION!

My rage knew no bound. My powers were going almost out of control as the door of my little cupboard began rattling. The whole house seemed to vibrate in synchronized with my anger.

But getting angry would serve no purpose right now, so I tried to calm down. So to distract myself, I began observing the pool of blood on my bedroom floor. When I say bedroom, it actually is the _cupboard_ under the stairs. The humans are trying to inflict damage on me in every-way possible…gah, thinking that is not helping me to calm down at all.

But I focused on my blood on the floor yet again.

I bled because I got beaten by Vernon again tonight. That man has lost a large drill today and tried to drown on Whiskey to dull the '_pain'_. When he found it was not enough, his drunken mind made up that he needs to beat the freak and it would be all okay.

His whiskey bottle was quickly slammed onto the kitchen table; only a jagged large piece remained intact. Wielding the glass piece like a sword, he called me and _slashed._

This happened many times before, and years of experience told me to scream at the top of my lungs. The glass fortunately connected with my left wrist, somehow missing all major blood vessels yet nicking a minor vein. There was no pain- I learned years ago to ignore it, neither did I heal it outright. This would enrage the drunken slob even more, and that's the last thing I want.

So I gave him what he was looking for. While his enjoyment of my shrilled screams was _sickening,_ it was short lived. He was looking to inflict harm on me. Had I remained silent like some proud fool unwilling to give my tormentor any satisfaction, I would have been subjected to more torture. Even though I feel no pain, I screamed so that Vernon would leave me alone.

And experience taught me that much.

I am not strong enough to take all these humans on right now, so I will bid my time. Waiting to be stronger, for the right moment to strike back. _Revenge is a dish_ _best served cold_…..

And true to my estimation, Vernon quickly clamped his meaty hand on my mouth and threw me back into the cupboard.

Ah, relief….

Now back to the present. I was feeling quite tired after such extensive healing. Aside from the blood loss, I had to heal a fractured shoulder plate which happened when Vernon literally threw me into my cupboard. But this was nothing compared to my power. I am quite certain I would be able to grow any of my limbs back if I have to. I just hope that day would never come.

I was getting hazy. My treacherous mind wondered if I was the incarnation of Wolverine- hey while I was the next stage of human evolution, I still am a _child_. I still yearn for a gift on my birthday. Well my 11th birthday would be tomorrow, and I get the feeling that something is gonna happen….

With that I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Morning arrived a bit too fast for my tastes. I wanted to snuggle a bit more, stay in my little bed a bit longer. Heh, me and my wishful thinking.

I suddenly remembered today is my birthday. And by the look of things, something has _already_ happened if the commotion in the kitchen was any indicator. When I entered the kitchen, a horrible stench attacked my olfactory sense causing me to shut the feedback off immediately. Looking for the source of the smell, I found none other than Aunt Petunia- standing next to a tub full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What is that?" I asked her, unable to contain my curiosity any longer as Petunia was never the one to associate with bad smell.

"Your new school uniform." Came a snappish reply from the hose faced women.

My reaction was instant.

'_I am NOT wearing that_!' went through my mind as my eyebrows shot up to the sky. Well, better not make any cheeky remark (_I did not know it had to be so wet_), Aunt Petunia did not seem to be much happy this morning. Most probably due to today being my birthday. Better not aggravate her anymore.

This event was followed by an uneventful breakfast, where both Dudley and Vernon joined in- Dudley still wearing that stupid Smelting s' flat straw hat that is called '_boaters_'. He even had his Smelting stick with him.

Things got eventful again after breakfast, when the click of the letter box and the flop of letters were heard.

Like an obedient maid, I stood to get them without any prompt.

Three letters on the doormat and I shuffled through them. One from Aunt Merge, one looked like a bill. But it was the last envelop that caught my eyes.

It was addressed to me. _To my cupboard under the stairs_.

Nobody knew I lived in there, and I am sure Vernon or petunia told anyone in the fear of Police. Who would send a letter to me if they knew I lived in a _cupboard _instead of filing a report to the Police. Who had the _gall_ to mock me by sending a letter to my cupboard address and spray salt on my wound? Rage built up in me in spares, so did my ever faithful power. With a silent promise of revenge, I tore open the envelop right there.

The contents were enough to shock me into silence.

Snapping out of it, I scanned through the whole paper- with no amount of confusion. It was an invitation from a school. From _Hogwarts_- where wizards and witches learn magic. Several thoughts ran through my mind at once. First of all- I am not from an Alien race as I suspected. I - am a god forsaken _wizard_. And there were more of my race. Yet the wizards- my _brethren s_ seems to not care much about my well beings. They were a bunch of hypocrites- people who knew how I was treated, yet took no actions to rectify it. They were worse than humans, they were worse than _trash. _They left me behind.

I felt betrayed. _Betrayed my own species_. A seed was born at that right moment. A seed of resentment and anger that could be the downfall of the earth.

Because at that moment I swore revenge- against wizards and humans alike.

A/N: As you can see, Harry is_ not_ the most sound of mind. He is devious and calculating- willing to wait to get his share,yet his sense of justice is a mess. This is a short chapter as I want to see how it is received. I have a lot of plan for this story. Next chapter would be longer and vital for the plot. Reviews would be nice, as I can know where I went wrong and rectify it.


End file.
